Angel
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: Todd vows to watch over Marty and be her guardian angel. One night he saves her from David's unwanted advances. Will Marty forgive Todd after he saves her?


Angel

AN: This AU story is written from Todd's point of View and is based on the following lyrics:

"Spend all your time waiting  
for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay  
there's always some reason  
to feel not good enough  
and it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
oh beautiful release  
memories seep from my veins  
let me be empty  
and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

in the arms of the angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here" (Lyrics from Sarah Mclachlan's Angel)

I spent my days watching Marty from a distance. If she knew that I was watching her, she would hate it, but I had to watch over her especially after I broke her. She had spent years trying to mend the broken pieces of her life and all these years later she was still afraid of letting others touch her.

I wanted to be her guardian angel and make sure that if she ever took a chance on love again that she wouldn't be burned in the process. I was always waiting for the perfect opportunity that would allow me to make amends and regain salvation.

At nights, after I knew that she was safe at home, I would go home to my empty hotel room and I would drink as I tried to forget the memories that I knew would always haunt me. I tried to avoid sleep as much as possible, because sleeping always brought the nightmares of the time I regretted most.

One summer evening I had followed Marty and David back to her house. She had been drinking alot and I needed to make certain that he wouldn't try and take advantage of her drunken state.

"Thanks for the ride," I heard Marty slurr as she got out of David's car.

"Wait Marty, let me walk you to your door" David stated as he got out of the car.

"Goodnight David," Marty said as she opened the door.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" David asked.

"Not tonight...I'm not feeling very well," Marty stated.

"I'll make you feel so much better," David stated as he forced a rough kiss on her.

"I think you should leave," Marty stated as she pushed him away from her.

"I'm not going anywhere until you repay me for all those drinks I bought you," David stated as he slapped Marty across the face. He pulled her into his arms and pushed his way into her house as he shut the door.

I felt sick...I knew what would happen to Marty if I didn't act fast so I opened the front door. David was on top of Marty slobbering all over her as he slammed her head against the floor.

"You fucking piece of filth, get off of her, I shouted as I grabbed David by the collar. I took out all of my rage on him as I hit him over and over again. I could kill him for the pain that he was causing her.

"I'm sorry, please don't kill me," David whimpered as blood poured from his nose.

"I'll spare your life this time, but If I see you ever come near Marty again, I'll fuckin kill you," I threatened as I hit him one last time and shoved him out the door.

Marty was unconscious so I carried her into the bedroom and I laid her in bed. Her shirt had been torn open, and her eye was swelling. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a Ice pack and held it to her face as I waited for her to wake up.

I waited all night and in the early dawn of morning, Marty opened her eyes. "Todd?" she asked.

"You weren't raped by David. I'm never going to let anybody hurt you ever again," I stated as I took off before she had a chance to respond.

I went back to my cold, dark hotel room where my bottle of Scotch was waiting for me. I poured myself a drink as the memories of Spring Fling began to bombard me.

There was a knock on the door. I opened it and I was suprised to see Marty standing there. "Come in," I stated as I held the door open for her.

Marty walked into the hotel room and stood there looking confused and unsure.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I shut the door.

"You saved me last night and I wanted...I have to say thank you," Marty stated as she walked closer to me. Her hand was shaking as she traced the scar on my face. "I know that you're sorry and I forgive you," she stated as she hugged me.

Her body was shaking as we hugged and I knew that it was hard for her to be so close to me, but that gesture took away all my pain. Marty was my angel and I never wanted to let her go. "Will you let me hold you...just until I fall asleep?" I stuttered as I feared the rejection that I was certain was coming.

"Do you still have nightmares of that night like I do?" Marty asked.

I was too emotionally drained to speak so I shook my head yes.

"Maybe this is the only way the nightmares can stop for both of us," Marty stated as she grabbed my hand and guided me to my bed. I got into bed and I felt her loving arms wrap around me as she climbed into bed beside me.

I finally found the comfort in the arms of my angel and I was certain that she felt it too as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. "I love you Marty," I whispered as I drifted to sleep as well.


End file.
